The nightmare of The Death
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Muchos creerian que un mundo sin simetria seria su peor pesadilla... pero existe otra que la supera con creces"...Death the Kid One-shot...Segundo intento de comedia!


_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece, cosa que todos ustedes ya saben, porque si me perteneciese seria asquerosamente semi-rica y famosa, y no habría sufrido 3 días por conseguir 800 pesos para pagar el recibo del internet, el cual me cortaron esos mismos tres días xD_

**-O-**

**Kid POV**

El libro de Eibon.

Se cuenta muchas cosas sobre este libro, un coleccionista empedernido reuniendo toda clase de especímenes del mudo mágico… entre ellos yo.

Un shinigami tirado a su suerte en un vasto mundo de nada, donde las cosas más inimaginablemente horribles pueden pasar.

Ahora que vivo en carne propia ser parte de esta colección, de lo único que puedo darme cuenta es que todo esta rodeado de una sola cosa…

_Silencio…_

Un simétrico y hermoso silencio… Acompañado de un mundo incoloro… completamente blanco… solo y a la deriva, lo único que me acompaña es el…

_Silencio…_

Un simétrico y hermoso silencio... En completa soledad, en el corto tiempo que llevo atrapado en este mundo, no he encontrado una sola de las tantas desgracias que cuanta la leyenda sobre este libro, únicamente he encontrado a mi alrededor lo mismo una y otra vez…

_Silencio…_

No diré que esto me tranquiliza, o que me puedo acostumbrar a mi encierro… pero por lo menos será más fácil de sobrellevar...

-. ….ls…..ev…

De repente… mis simétricos oídos logran captar un sonido, un pobre y agudo sonido… me pongo en guardia aun sabiendo que sin mis armas no puedo hacer gran cosa… agudizo mis oídos para poder seguir escuchando, y logro captar mas sonidos.

-…eza…..ran…

El sonido se escucha mas nítido… es una voz… algo o alguien se acerca… a medida que pasa el tiempo se escucha mas y mas cerca… en mi mente empiezan a bombardearme todo tipo de preguntas: Pero que será? Que tan poderoso es? Podre combatir completamente desarmado?

-…glo…..eves…ercol….

Se escucha mas cerca… paso a paso… sin ninguna prisa en su andar… por la tranquilidad con la que se acerca puedo deducir que es muy poderoso mas sin embargo no puedo percibir su alma... es cuando empiezo a preocuparme…Porque no se acerca mas? Porque no me ha atacado? Que estará esperando?

-…art…..uerd….luros…

La desesperación comienza a poseerme, es demasiada presión… estoy en completa desventaja contra el… No me queda más que esperar lo inevitable…

-…. El gran…..cafe…..ernes…

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me arme de valor, gire lentamente para encararlo, sea lo que sea estaré preparado, volteo completamente para encarar a mi suerte, esperado lo peor…

-…..

Mis ojos se abren de golpe por la exasperación, mi pulso se vuelve más rápido y mis manos empiezan a sudar furiosamente.

De todas las desgracias habidas y por haber… Jamás hubiera imaginado que seria esto… La mas horrible de de todas las torturas… La imagen de mis pesadillas… Lo más asimétrico que he tenido la indecencia de haber conocido en toda mi vida… El peor de todos los horrores, frente a frente hacia mí.

- Mi leyenda comenzó en el siglo XII, un martes solitario y lluvioso mientras bebía mi taza de café de las 3 pm… No, definitivamente fue ese domingo de abril… No, aun recuerdo ese jueves soleado mientras tomaba mi te de las 10 am… No, el martes fue un día soleado de julio…o fue un viernes?

_La leyenda era cierta…_

-. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El horror…

**-O-**

_Buajajajajaja perdón si me salió muy cortito o muy no se que, que se yo… pero les juro que Ore-sama hizo lo que pudo xD_

_Adivinaron de quien se trataba?_

_Se me ocurrió en el auto de mi madre mientras viajábamos a Acapulco! (una playa de México, si la conocen y son mexicanos dirán que esta bonita! :D... Y yo les diré que vivo en Ixtapa y es mas bonito xD) el chiste es que me llego la señorita inspiración (en mi caso es señorita porque aun no la conozco bien) y no sabia como hacerle, así que termine escribiéndolo en la libretita de mi hermanita, le gaste como 5 hojas de HELLO KITTY y después las arranque… No pude evitarlo y aun me lo hecha en cara…_

_Así que ahora necesito otros 25 pesos, para otra mágica libretita de HELLO KITTY, que lo mas seguro es que terminara en la basura como todas las cosas de esa niña… Esto no es cool… Pero he aprendido dos moralejas, la primera: No contar con mi madre para pagar nada que me importe… y la segunda… llevarme una libretita y una pluma siempre conmigo o terminare desvirginando libretas ajenas (?)_

_Espero que sea de su agrado, y si es así porfavooorrr apashurrenle al sexy botoncito de hay abajo :3_


End file.
